


A Precious Gift

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: P3P - Fandom, Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji and Minako go grocery shopping. Minako comes to terms that she's falling in love with her senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Precious Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based in-game.

It was a Sunday, which meant time to either be lazy or productive. Minako slowly swung her legs off the side of the bed and sat up. The sunlight gave her room a warm glow and she took a deep breath. On days like today, it was hard to imagine the Dark Hour existed. That the Lost were real; that people died. Shaking off the sad thoughts, Minako lightly slapped her face with both hands. Today was going to be productive and fun.

 Shinji had asked the night before if she wanted to go grocery shopping. Minako was more than happy to help out Senpai, but she couldn’t claim complete innocence. This meant spending more time with him, which she felt was the most important thing at the moment. For some reason.

 ‘ _I should ask Theo or Igor about the Moon Arcana. Have they’ve always appeared so lonely?_ ’ Minako thought and imagined herself having tea with the handsome Velvet Room attendant. Then she imagined Igor’s large nose getting in the way of him drinking tea and she snorted. ‘ _Maybe not over tea._ ’

 A gentle knock sounded on Minako’s door and she raised an eyebrow. Nobody knocked that gently and Aigis usually barged in after forcibly unlocking the door. Her ears picked up someone entering a coughing fit and her face grew warm.

 “Hey, you awake yet? I made some coffee so there’s no excuse for staying in bed.” Shinji’s low tone surprisingly carried well through the door.

 ‘ _Well, look who woke up on the snarky side of the bed._ ’ Minako rolled her eyes and a mischievous response came to mind. “I’m awake, but usually when Aigis wakes me up, she usually helps me dress. You think you could lend me a hand?”

 She heard Shinji softly curse and he lapsed into a shorter coughing fit. Part of her felt guilty, so she quickly made her bed and walked towards the door. When she opened it, Shinji took a couple steps back and looked away. Minako saw that he was flustered and she giggled.

 “What happened to treating your senpai with respect?” Shinji growled.

 Minako cleared her throat and bowed dramatically. “My apologies, Shinjiro-senpai, I am just a wild uncouth youth who doesn’t know how important traditional roles are in our ever modernizing society.” She declared loudly.

 “Smartass.” Shinji laughed and Minako chuckled herself.

 She was about to stand up straight, but she felt Shinji pat her head. It was brief, but Minako appreciated the contact and when she stood up, she saw Shinji was smirking. Another door in the hallway opened and it was Yukari. Her with bedhead was a sight to behold.

 “Minako, what is going on--” Yukari saw Shinji and her face went red. “--I’m sorry!” She cried and ran back into her room.

 “What’s her problem?” Shinji looked to Minako for the answer.

 “Heh, she doesn’t want the guys to know she wakes up with bad breath and bedhead too.” Minako grinned and spread her arms out. “Unlike me. I have a routine; coffee first, concern about self-image later.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “So it’s going to be another hour before we actually leave.”

 “What if I told you I made breakfast too?” Shinji put his hands in his pockets and began heading towards the staircase.

 “Ooh, a man after my heart!” Minako cooed as she caught up to Shinji.

 Shinji laughed wholeheartedly and it warmed up Minako better than a room full of sunlight.

 ****

 The supermarket was as quiet as the Gekkoukan Library that Minako worked at with Saori. Shinji was not one to rush through the store, which didn’t surprise Minako too much. He never initiated conversation though, unlike Junpei, so Minako often asked questions about the ingredients or asked how certain dishes needed to be prepared. She liked hearing Shinji talk, there was something about his voice that soothed her.

 “So you can bake kale leaves?” Minako asked after a few minutes of silence between them.

 “Yes, though you have to drizzle them with olive oil first. And you have to keep an eye on them so that they don’t burn.” Shinji replied quietly as he grabbed a few more bundles of kale. “There’s so many chip bags at the dorm, I thought I walked into a gas station.” He commented in disgust.

Minako laughed, “That’s Junpei for you,” she switched the basket she was carrying from her right hand to her left. “though my hands are stained with the grease of over twenty-five flavors of chips and chili cheese fries.”

 “Why is there twenty-five freakin’ flavors?” Shinji stuffed the last bunch of kale into his basket and shook his head. “How hard is it to eat right?”

 “I think, it’s easier to eat junk food because,” Minako shifted when Shinji looked at her. “because there’s no effort. It’s there, it doesn’t judge, and you don’t have to think. Just reach in and stuff your face.” Minako looked down at her shoes; unwarranted memories floated up from the depths of her soul. “When I was little, I ate a lot of junk food. I was afraid if I ate my guardians’ cooking, I’d like it more than my mom’s.”

 “Minako.”

 “The doctor got really mad at my guardians when I came in for a checkup. I felt horrible too. I realized it was dumb to binge off junk food to avoid eating dinner with the only family I had left.” Minako clenched her hands tightly. “So I took it upon myself to find a balance. I started eating meals again, but part of me still felt shame because she poured herself into her cooking. Trying so hard for me.” Minako sighed and straightened her shoulders. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble.”

 Shinji stepped closer to Minako and rested his hand on her head. “I’m sorry for hurting you.” He apologized softly.

 Minako jumped and shook her head. “You didn’t hurt me! It was my own fault.” She put her hand over Shinji’s. “Don’t blame yourself, whatever triggers my memories is a mystery to me. What matters is that I’m making newer, healthier memories.” Her whole body felt like it was burning after maintaining such long contact with Shinji.

 “I’m not worth being remembered.” Shinji stated darkly and removed his hand from under Minako’s.

 ‘ _Not worth being remembered?_ ’ Minako thought in horror and looked at her senpai in shock. ‘ _He does this every time we hang out._ ’ She quickly invaded Shinji’s personal space and lightly punched him in the stomach. ‘ _Huh, he is fit underneath that peacoat—wait, Minako focus—gotta make this situation happier._ ’

 “What the hell, Minako?” Shinji demanded and coughed a little.

 “Stop talking like that,” Minako scolded and lightly smacked his stomach with the back of her hand. “I’ll cherish my memories with you, whether you want me to or not. No more of this self-destructive talk, okay?”

 “You’re wasting your time—” Shinji stopped talking when Minako went on the tips of her toes in order to get her face somewhat closer to his.

 “Stop.” Minako commanded.

 “Tch, just because you’re the leader?”

 “No, because I can’t stand it when beautiful people cut themselves down.” Minako watched Shinji turn pink and she relaxed. “You’re a gift.”

 Shinji stepped back and looked away. “And you’re a pain, so we’re equal now.” He walked off and nearly knocked over a display.

 Minako giggled and caught up to him. “Senpai, pink looks good on you.” She teased and nudged him a little.

 “Shut up.”

 ****

By the time Minako and Shinji had finished shopping, there were lines at both registers. Minako noticed Shinji tensing a bit and she remembered how he told her that public places made him nervous. He was afraid of having a bad coughing fit and making others uncomfortable. She felt around in her skirt pocket and found a lozenge.

 “You want one?” Minako offered after nudging Shinji to get his attention.

 “I’m fine.” Shinji replied and smiled at her. “Do you carry those around for me?”

 Minako grinned sheepishly and nodded.

 Shinji laughed and led Minako into a line. They were behind a young mother carrying a drowsy baby on her hip. Minako immediately smiled and waved to get the baby’s attention, but to no avail.The baby had large, blue eyes and she was staring intently at Shinji.  

 “She’s really observing you, Shinji.” Minako commented and looked up at Shinji.

 The tough, foul-mouthed senpai was almost in tears as he maintained eye contact with the baby girl. He smiled at the baby and he got a grin full of gums. Minako heard Shinji choke and she almost dropped her basket in order to hug him. Instead she placed her basket on the conveyor belt and Shinji snapped out of his stupor and followed Minako’s action. It was then that the young mother groaned in frustration.

 “I-I’m sorry, um, I just have to reach my purse.” The young mother tried to shift her purse and the baby around, but to no avail.

 “I can hold her, if you’d like.” Minako offered to the young mother and smiled reassuringly.

 “Oh thank you, I’m so sorry I’m holding you up.” She gently removed the baby from her shoulder.

 Minako immediately panicked in her mind as she grabbed the baby. ‘ _What the hell do I know about holding babies?_ ’ She thought. As if reading Minako’s thoughts, the baby began squirming and whimpering in fear.

 “Don’t hold her like that, you’re gonna hurt her.” Shinji’s voice was thick from choking back a cry earlier. “Give her to me.” He ordered.

 The young mother froze as Shinji took the baby from Minako’s grasp and cradled her. The cashier gaped in awe as the tall, rough looking young man held the little girl. Minako couldn’t breath at all when Shinji began cooing at the baby and she immediately began recording every detail of this rare moment.

 Shinji wasn’t slouching anymore and his neck was craned at such an angle, Minako thought of the marble statues of tragic heroes. ‘ _He is beautiful._ ’ Minako thought and she blushed as she heard him humming to the baby.

 “Y-you’re really good with babies.” The young mother complimented and her face was red. “Oh, the money!” She fumbled with the clasps of her purse and finally was able to pay the cashier. Hesitantly, she approached Shinji and held out her arms. “Um, thank you very much.”

 “Sorry,” Shinji snapped out of his moment with the baby and handed her over. “she’s a cute kid.”

 “T-thank you!”

 When the young mother left, the baby kept her eyes on Shinji until they crossed the street. Shinji paid for the groceries and remained stoic for most of the walk home. Once again, Minako found herself attempting to start a conversation.

 “That baby was really cute, huh?” Minako smiled as Shinji cleared his throat.

 “Yeah,” Shinji looked at something across the street. “all babies are.” He muttered.

 “You really are gifted, Shinji. I hope someday you come to terms with that.” Minako said gently.

 Shinji looked at Minako and smiled, though his eyes held a deep sadness. Both of them had stopped walking.“Babies are precious gifts,” he gently placed a hand on Minako’s cheek, “and so are you.” he regained his stoic composure and continued walking.

 ‘ _Me?_ ’ Minako watched Shinji’s slouched figure lumber forward and a strange sick feeling grew in her stomach. She swallowed down the strange surge of panic and focused instead on her senpai’s gentle words. ‘ _I think I’m falling for him._ ’ She jogged to catch up to Shinji and was thankful that the trees gave off shade. Their shadows hid her reddened face at the unearthed truth.

 

-End-


End file.
